


Caution to the Wind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #440: Caution.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caution to the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #440: Caution.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caution to the Wind

~

As they emerged from the Floo and started towards the Atrium, Severus cleared his throat. “We should proceed with caution.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“This is an official Ministry function,” Severus reminded him. “There will be press present, members of the public. They may not appreciate our...association.” 

“You want us to pretend we’re not together?” The hurt in Harry’s voice was unmistakable. 

“I’m not saying that,” Severus said. “I’m simply advising caution.” 

Moving closer, Harry clasped his hand. “Let’s see how it goes, all right?” 

Severus sighed. The glint in Harry’s eye didn’t bode well for caution. 

~

Before they reached the entrance, a man stepped in front of them. “May I announce you?” 

Harry smiled. “Sure.” He leaned in, whispering something Severus couldn’t hear. 

The announcer blinked, then slowly nodded. “As you wish.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?” 

Harry smiled. “Come on, let’s get announced.” 

Severus scowled, but allowed himself to be steered forwards. 

“Mr Harry James Potter and his partner, Mr Severus Snape!” 

Severus groaned. “This is what you call being cautious?” 

“Nope.” Harry squeezed his hand. “This is what I call the truth. Now come on, I think I see our friends.” 

~ 

Severus monitored the conversations around them as they mingled. Harry, however, seemed oblivious, greeting his friends cheerfully and ignoring the suspicious looks. 

After consuming a glass of champagne, Severus felt somewhat better. 

“...only said partner. That could mean anything,” said a horse-faced woman behind them. “Why, they could simply be in business together.” 

Harry, who evidently _had_ been paying attention, whirled immediately. “We’re not in business together,” he declared. “We’re in love.” And grabbing Severus, leaned in and kissed him. 

When they separated, Severus sighed. “So much for caution.” 

“Since when have I ever been cautious?” asked Harry, grinning. 

“Point.” 

~

The function was over. Severus guided Harry into the exit Floo, relieved once they were back home. 

“That went well,” said Harry, preparing for bed. 

Severus snorted. “As well as could be expected, I suppose. Although I shudder to think what the press will make of your brazen announcement.” 

Harry shrugged. “Since when have they ever got anything right about me?”

Severus hummed. “Still, perhaps caution’s called for next time.” 

“Maybe.” Harry slipped into bed beside Severus. “But maybe we can throw caution to the wind tonight?” 

Severus smirked, reaching for him. “Yes, that’s action of which I certainly approve.” 

~


End file.
